In recent years, demands for a high-resolution and high-quality video have increased in various fields of applications. As a video has a higher resolution and higher quality, an amount of data on the video increases more and more. Accordingly, when video data is transferred using media such as existing wired or wireless broadband lines or video data is stored in existing storage media, the transfer cost and the storage cost of data increase.
In order to effectively transfer, store, and reproduce information on high-resolution and high-quality video, high-efficiency video compression techniques can be utilized.
In order to enhance video compression efficiency, inter prediction and intra prediction can be utilized. In the inter prediction method, pixel values of a current picture are predicted with reference to information of another picture. In the intra prediction method, pixel values of a current picture are predicted using inter-pixel relationships in the same picture.